muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ken Snyder
Animator? So Ken Snyder is an animator? Does he write the sketches, too? What does Jack Fascinato do--they are often paired together. For instance, ASCAP lists them for Sesame Street Cues including M - Mouse (it's the cartoon shown below). Perhaps Snyder wrote the lyrics and Fascinato wrote the background music? We should credit both of them, I'm just not sure what to credit them as... Kate 19:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd forgotten about this page, which I'd meant to fix and correct, so I'm glad you brought it up, Kate. You pretty much guessed right. However, the article is misleading; Ken Snyder wasn't really an animator himself, not on Sesame Street, but an animation *producer*. In fact he was a film producer period (his studio also turned out "B is for Bubble"; I think he did usually direct the live-action segments himself but not generally the animation; I may have to do more digging there, but his main role was just as producer and in gathering and assigning the specific talent for assorted commercial, industrial, or educational projects). Snyder's studio had previously handled the TV series Roger Ramjet and The Funny Company (in its own way, a Sesame Street pre-cursor, with live-action filmed segments, some supplied by Snyder and some by others). He was also a writer and wrote lyrics (Fascinato was the composer, as you surmised). Our standard song template has a writer field, for when one person did both or when we have no idea who did what, as well as composer and lyricist fields. For episode guides, the best way to note it would in fact be "Ken Snyder Enterprises" for animator (some of those spots we know for a fact were directed by Fred Calvert, and others are recognizably the work of Fred Crippen, who designed the shorts he helmed and so had a distinct style; the CTW Archives in Maryland had a ton of storyboards and details which could probably help sort this out slightly, but it was Snyder's company, whatever individuals were assigned). And say "Music score, whichever you prefer: Jack Fascinato" in the text as well. If there are no lyrics, Snyder may well have scripted it, since he often did, but in either case he was making sure to share copyright as co-creator, and just noting that the film was from Ken Snyder Enterprises will take care of it (that's how he's attributed in The Sesame Street Book of Letters, by the way, which helps ID several segments). :Here's a useful page with more information on Fascinato, Kate. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm glad this has been brought up. I first learned of the name may years ago when looking in a video guide book and finding an entry on Roger Ramjett, which I hadn't hear dof at the time,, and that section of the book actually said he worked on that before working on Sesame Street (not saying his invovlement... and really, how many casual fans would associate Ken Snyder with Sesame Street?), and finally started a page on him after finding in Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street confirmation of what he (or his studio) did. I searched wikipedia for a page to linkk to but the only Ken Snyder I found was a different one, and looking at wikipedia's Roger Ramjett page I only saw his name lsited udner a credits section, as (going by memory) Kenneth C. Snyder, so I wasn't sure if that was good enough (I know, wikipedia isn't good enough...). --Minor muppetz 03:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC)